jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Smocza2115/Córka wodza
Informacje : - Czkawka, Astrid i cały ich gang są już dorośli, mają dzieci itd.. - Wszystkie dzieciaki mają ok. po 16 lat. - Córa Czkawki i Astrid to Clara. - Szczerbek i Dzienna Furia mają pięcioro małych smoczków : Wicher, Wasyl, Lara, Lola i Grzmot. - Ogólnie na samym początku smocza akademia nie istnieje bo Czkawka boi się o swoją córkę i dlaczego to się już dowiecie w opowiadaniu. - Taka czcionka to jakieś moje myśli i przemyślenia po soku pomarańczowym. - Za w s z y s t k i e błędy ortograficzne, literówki i w ogóle wszytkie przepraszam. - Tutaj szybkie streczczenie co się działo po JWS3 i imiona dzieciaków bla, bla, bla Dagur i Mala mają teraz dwójkę dzieci - Oscara i Nastię. Śledzik i Heathera są po ślubie i niedługo doczekają się już czwartego dziecka! Narazie mają 2 dziewczynki: Almę i Alinę oraz chłopca Arona Oczywiście Sztusia też ma gromadkę swoich małych gronklów. Co do Sączysmarka to mówi że podobno jest z jedną z Latających Dziewczyn. Szpadka, ah ta to urodziła trojaczki! A pomagał jej przy nich Throk, lecz prawdziwy ojciec dzieciaków to Eret. Szpadka już po dwódziestce zakochała się w Erecie, po czym za niego wyszła i urodziła trzech chłopców - Emila, Syriusza i Felixa. Eret zmarł tragicznie, zabity przez łowcę smoków jak na świat przyszła Clara. W tych czasach było okropnie, ale teraz jak na Berk jest aż pięć małych dzienno-nocnych furii, jedna dzienna dorosła samica i Szczerbatek - wszyscy chcą zdobyć i furię i Clarę. Eret został zabity jak bronił swoich trzech synków. Szpadka nigdy nie zapomni swojej pierwszej miłości... Pomimo tego że teraz ciągle pomaga jej Throk, zakochany w niej na zabój wojownik, ona i tak myśli że jej Eret wróci. Mieczyk ożenił się z kuzynką Smarka - Sonią! Mają razem córe : tak samo głupią jak Sonia i Mieczyk. A na imię ma Ela. Morał jest taki: nigdy więcej nie łączyć rodziny Jorgensonów z rodziną Thorson. 1. Jak to jest być córką wodza - Clara! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać żebyś nie wychodziła sama z domu o późnej porze? - Zapytał młody ojciec. - Tato, mam już 16 lat, nie będę ciągle tylko twoją "ukochaną córeczką" która będzie siedziała na kolankach swojego tatusia! Jestem już prawie dorosła! - Oznajmiła, po czym weszła po schodach do swojego pokoju. - Ehhh, nikt mnie nie rozumie! Dlaczego on ciągle każe mi siedzieć w domu?! Mam go dosyć! - Krzyczała wściekła dziewczyna sama do siebie. Clara nigdy nie rozumiała ojca. Niby dlaczego nie pozwala jej wrócić do jej ukochanej akademi i niby po co cały czas ma siedzieć na wyspie? Przecież można latać i zwiedzać! Ona od tak dawna nie czuła tego wiatru we włosach. - Astrid, musimy porozmawiać... - Powiedział wódz do swojej małżonki. Młoda dziewczyna słysząc te słowa otarła łzy i podeszła do drzwi nastawiając ucho. - Clara... Ona nie wie co ją spotkało gdy była mała i nie wie jak bardzo niebezpieczne jest wychodzenie z domu. I ty też nie zarzucaj mi tego, że nie pozwalam jej wychodzić, bo sama dobrze wiesz czym to grozi. - Wiem Czkawka, ale w jaki sposób można to zmienić? Czy w ogóle można to zmienić? - Zapytała go żona. - Ja.. N-nie wiem. Próbowaliśmy już zabić łowców, ale wiedz, że odkąd na świat przyszła Clara, cena za moją głowę spadła, a wzorosła o głowę Clary. Rok później, gdy dziewczyna Szczerbatka urodziła 5 młodych dzienno-nocnych furii, wszyscy chcieli je wybić. Ja nie chcę stracić naszej jedynej córki! - Powiedział najprawdopodobniej ze łzami w oczach. - Tato... Ja nie wiedziałam... - Młoda dziewczyna szepnęła sama do siebie. - Nie chciałam... Zdesperowana nastolatka próbowała zasnąć, lecz jak zwykle o tej porze nie mogła. Chciała porozmawiać ze swoimi rodzicami, ale coś ją powstrzymywało. Gdyby tylko jej tata nie naprawił dziury w dachu, pewnie wezwałaby swojego smoka - Wichra. To piękny smok - czarny, niebieskie oczy - z wyjątkowymi mocami, po mamie odziedziczył znikanie, a po tacie plucie plazmą. Jest też bardzo inteligentny : na przykład umie rysować! No.. Powiedzmy! Wicher to najmłodszy z miotu, czyli piąty. Przed Wichrem jest Wasyl, Lara, Lola i Grzmot. Wasyl nigdy nie chciał się z nikim zaprzyjaźnić, zawsze tylko siedział przy mamie i nie chciał latać. Lara i Lola to prawdziwe nierozłączki! Cały czas są razem : polują razem, latają razem, bawią się razem i nie da się ich rozdzielić, chyba chciały urodzić się jako Zębiróg Zamkogłowy! A Grzmot bardzo polubił Wichra, lecz zabawa szybko wyleciała mu z głowy! To on pierwszy wzbił się w powietrze i to on pierwszy z całego rodzeństwa złowił swoją pierwszą rybę! Zawsze jest gotowy do walki! A co do Valki, czyli mamy Czkawki... Valka mieszka teraz z Gothi i są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, ale też często można spotkać ją w stajni, u Pyskacza i w domu wodza. To właśnie Valka pomogła synowi i jego żonie wychować małą Clarę. Clara uwielbia swoją babcie, przynajmniej nie zanudza tak jak jej tata, z którym bardzo dawno robiła coś fajnego. Wracając... Dlaczego Clara wybrała akurat Wichra? Przedewszystkim dlatego że on już od początku ją wybrał! To bardzo przyjacielski smok i to że urodził się ostatni, nie oznaczy że jest najsłabszy! Możecie napisać jak podoba wam się ten początek, bedzie mi bardzo miło i jeśli są jakieś błędy to koniecznie mi powiedzcie bo sprawdzałam ten tekst nie wiem ile razy a dalej błędów nie widze xd miłego dnia/wieczoru! 2. Do babci Clara obudziła się około godziny 4 nad ranem. Tak, to idealna pora by wymknąć się z domu! Cichaczem podłożyła poduszki pod pościel i poszła do swojej prywatnej łazienko-garderoby, po czym wybrała swój strój na dzisiaj. Clara wybrała buty które sama zaprojektowała. Nazwała to "Trampki". Trampek składa się z dziwnej gumy pod spodem, kawałka czarnego materiału i długiego paska zrobionego z białego materiału. Clara wygląda w nich bosko! To nowy krzyk mody wsród jej rówieśników! Do tego ma swoje dziurawe spodnie, które bardzo lubi i nie chce się ich pozbywać... Na koniec zwykła zielona bluzka, która idealnie pasuje do jej równie zielonych oczu i blond włosów! Córka wodza potem przemyła tylko twarz i rozprostowała włosy dwoma kawałkami dobrze oszlicowanego drewna. Teraz jest gotowa wyjść. Dziewczyna zeszła ze schodów poczym zbliżyła się do drzwi wyjściowych, uważając na skrzypiące miejsca na podłodze. Wreszcie gdy udało jej się wygramolić z domu jak najszybciej uciekła do lasu i tam schowała się w krzakach. Jej celem było dojść do domu Gotchi, który stoi na wzgórzu, na wschód od jej lokalizacji. By się tam dostać trzeba albo przejść przez ścieżkę jak normalny wiking, albo okrążyć całą wyspę. Oczywiście Clara wolałaby opcję nr1ale jest zbyt niebespieczna, ponieważ przejście przez środek wioski która obudzi się za niecały kwadrans to nie jest dobry pomysł. Clara mogła też obudzić Wichra i dotrzeć tam w 2 minuty, lecz znając jej smoczka obudziłby on połowę Berk gdyby tylko ziewnął! Clara zobaczyła pierwsze oznaki wschodzącego słońca. - Dochodzi 5. Już czas wyruszyć - Powiedziała sama do siebie. Dziewczyna często to robiła, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. W końcu mogła ruszyć się z tego lasu, ale najpierw usłyszała jak jej brzuch woła o porcję jedzonka. - Serio? Zapomniałam ukraść troszkę jedzenia z domu? Pff chyba przejdę się jednak przez wioskę, bo wszystkie jabłka zostały zebrane z drzew dwa dni temu. Więc dziewczyna prędem ruszyła przez wioskę. - W sumie, już piąta więc co złego może się stać? Nie jest już ciemno. Ojciec chyba nie będzie mi miał tego za złe. - Powiedziała znowu sama do siebie, po czym poszła spokojnym krokiem. Minęła już dom Sączysmarka, Kuźnię, dom rodziców jej matki, aż doszła do domu Pani Thorson. Trzech chłopaków siedziało na murku przed domem. - Hej Blondi! Tatuś wreszcie wypuścił cię z domku? Ojoj chyba zaraz się rozpłaczę! - Powiedział Emil. - Noo, bo zawsze jest taka grzeczna i nigdy nie wychodzi sama z domku! - Dopowiedział Syriusz. - Ej, ale wyglądasz mrrraśnie w tych trampkach! Normalnie brałbym! - Dodał Felix. - Mnie czy moje buty? - Zapytała Clara. Nic a nic ją to nie ruszało, w końcu to rodzina Thorsonów. - Heh, jak już miałbym wybierać to wybrałbym trampeczki, ty głupi bucie. - Zaśmiał się Felix - Jak mnie nazwałeś? - Zapytała Clara, w której najwidoczniej obudziła się wewnętrzna Astrid. - Pytasz o buta czy o totalnego lamusa? - Zapytał Felix na luzie. Clara się nie dała. Wyciągnęła swoją płonącą siekierkę i powiedziała przystawiając mu broń całą w ogniu do gardła. - Jeszcze raz przytrafi się taka akcja i skończysz w ziemi jak twoje jaki, ty nędzny, zły człowieku, a raczej wy wszyscy. - PRZEPRASZAMY! Już nigdy więcej cię nie wyzwiemy! Nie chcieliśmy! - Powiedziały naraz trojaki ze łzami w oczach, po czym Clara zgasiła siekierę i odeszła. Wreszcie Clara dotarła do miejsca w do którego dotrzeć miała. Zapukała grzecznie do drzwi i... - Clara? Co ty tu robisz? - Spytała Valka. - Nie powinnaś być teraz w domu? Ah przepraszam, wejdź dziecko, rozgość się. - Emm, babciu przychodzę, bo ostatnio wróciłam późno do domu i rozgniewałam się na tatę, ponieważ on nie chce wypuszczać mnie z domu, a zwłaszcza z wyspy i ja niechcący podsłuchałam o czym mówił z mamą i wiem że to przez łowców smoków i chcę tylko zapytać... Co zrobić aby łowcy zniknęli, albo przynajmniej cena za moją głowę i nasze furie spadła? - Moje dziecko... Łowcy atakowali od kiedy twój ojciec miał 14 lat, czyli od kiedy znalazł Szczerbatka. Wtedy pokonał on Czerwoną Śmierć, strasznego smoka który był pod wpływem łowców. Dowiedzieli się wtedy oni, że umiemy latać na smokach, a cena za głowę twego ojca, wzrosła o 90%. Gdy urodziłaś się ty i okazało się że umiesz latać szybciej niż chodzić, łowcy zajęli się tobą, a gdy pojawiły się małe furie, masa łowców zaatakowała Berk. Twój ojciec ledwo uszedł z życiem. Zginęło multum naszych oraz innych jeźdźców, którzy nam pomagali, oraz zniszczyli masę domów i wysp na których żyły dzikie smoki. Były to wielkie straty... Nie powiem ci kochana, jak można się ich pozbyć, bo tego nie wiem, lecz jedyne czego jestem pewna to że ty ich pokonasz! A teraz, zjadłabyś coś? - Masz może babciu jakieś jabłko? Nie jadłam śniadania, bo musiałam wymknąć się z domu żeby tu trafić. - Hahahah, to tak jak twój tata gdy był w twoim wieku! Przynajmniej tak mówił mi twój dziadek, kiedy jeszcze żył. Jabłuszka masz w koszu który leży na taborecie, a teraz zmykaj! O szóstej masz zajęcia! - Tata przywrócił zajęcia? Znowu będę mogła latać? - Tak, rozmawiałam z nim jak wczoraj w nocy byłaś ze swoimi kolegami i koleżankami. - Jejku dziękuję babciu! Jesteś kochana! Miłego dnia! - Powiedziała Clara chwytając za dwa jabłka i wybiegając wesoło z domu Gotchi, która pewnie jeszcze spała. Nie była w tym roku jeszcze taka szczęśliwa! - WICHER! GDZIE JESTEŚ? - Zawołała, oczekując że smok zaraz wyleci ze stajni. - Jesteś? No mój kochany, a wiesz co dzisiaj będziemy robić? Pójdziemy na zajęcia! - Powiedziała po czym szybko wskoczyła na grzbiet Wichra, który w ciągu sekundy wzbił się w powietrze. Wicher strzelił plazmą w niebo, by zwołać całą ekipę. W tym czasie Astrid i Czkwaka obserwowali z pod ich domu jak Clara wesoło lata dookoła Berk. - Oj Czkawka, nie bądź już takim pesymistą! Zobacz jak Clara się cieszy! - Powiedziała Astrid do męża. - Wiem że jest szczęśliwa, lecz boję się że łowcy mogą się zjawić. Wiem, że Clara da sobie radę, bo to o niej mówi przeznaczenie, lecz... Ahh to za trudne... Dobrze, cieszmy się chwilą. - Powiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się do żony. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach